Wafku creepy pasta (do not steal)
October 9th, 2013, Wednesday Morning On one sunny day, I was minding my own business having my cup of coffee. (As always) and going outside to get some air. As I was stepping outside I've noticed a blank DVD on my porch steps. The case had nothing on it but mild blood stains. I quickly brought it inside to watch it. As I was starting it up, my computer keyboard went haywire and kept on clicking the Tab button. Nevertheless I thought it glitched out. (Due to the fact that my computer is a Windows Vista.) The DVD loaded up, and the opening was quite disturbing. It was a figure of Sadlygrove from a distance stabbing someone on the floor in a dark hall way, with only tiny little beams of light shining. My mind was racing with a whole bunch of question. "Did The Beatles really do this?" "Is that Sadlygrove?". As Sadlygrove was stabbing that person his song Imagine was playing in the background. I was quite shock of this! But the song didn't play normally... Instead it had a much slower tempo to it, and Sadlygrove was saying "Imagine there's no Yugo, it's easy if you try." I only guessed one thing, it's Yugo he was stabbing! But why? Why would he kill his own bandmate? I continued to watch it. After Sadlygrove finished stabbing that person, the camera got closer to the body. When the camera made its way to the body, it showed Yugo with his eyes removed, nose sliced off, and blood coming out throw his mouth. The sight of that made me lose my appetite! Then after that, The scene continues with Sadlygrove in a dark room repeating, "Turn me on, dead man" and, "I WILL bury Yugo" as Grove was saying that, he was sharping his knife. Until a gentle knock came on the door. It looked like it was Eva Harrison. This person said, "Grove, wheres Yugo?" Sadlygrove simply replied with, "Imagine there's no Yugo. It's easy if you try..." Eva knew that Grove went off the deep end. But he said in a louder tone, "WHY Sadlygrove??!!! WHY??!!!" The screen went black. I wasn't sure if it was my computer or the DVD. Anyways, the screen was flashing like if someone was flicking the bathroom lights on you. I paused as quick as I can to see who was under all those lights. After all those unsuccessful attempts, I finally got it. Under all those lights, Eva was on the floor dead. The scene then continued to an abandoned city. It showed Ruel Starr, on a small rock, with a noose tied up, and it showed Ruel's hand grabbing it. The screen went black and twisted voice screaming was heard. I felt like vomiting! I've not heard something that demonic since watching The Exorcist. The screen stayed black for about 20 seconds, and during does 20 seconds was the sound of female fans crying. And by that time, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I took the DVD out, and brought it to dump. October 8th, 2014, Wednesday Morning At Five O'Clock I got up this morning, went on my newly updated computer. (Windows 8) and saw the news. Yugo Was Killed! It said that he was stabbed to death. isn't it ironic? Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Wall of Text